


Queen of Air and Darkness (the art of siegecraft remix)

by Netgirl_y2k



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/pseuds/Netgirl_y2k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana is called the Cruel Healer, Lady Death, the Queen of Air and Darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen of Air and Darkness (the art of siegecraft remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vicious Healing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/268571) by [fitz_y](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitz_y/pseuds/fitz_y). 



i.

It turns out that laying siege to Camelot is more effective when you keep at it for more than twenty consecutive minutes. 

Morgana could have told Cenred that the first time. 

Still, months have passed and now it's more boring than anything else. Morgause has taken to fucking Cenred; that's how Morgana can tell that the idleness is getting to her.

 

ii. 

"They must surrender soon," says Morgause. 

"They're probably down to shoe leather in there," says Cenred with a smirk.

"You don't know Arthur like I do," says Morgana. "He'll eat boiled leather before he'll yield Camelot."

"He might, but how long will his men follow a king who's condemned them to eating their own boots?"

Morgana grunts noncommittally. In the rare moments where she isn't consumed with envy over the loyalty Arthur inspires she finds it inexplicably creepy and cult-like. 

 

iii.

They bring Merlin to her wrapped in chains that bind his limbs and his magic, it's better than he deserves.

In her possession Morgana has potions that would stunt his magic, poison his dreams, and slow his wits. She took them from Gaius's chambers the day she gave the old man the gift of death. 

_That's_ what Merlin deserves. Would that they had that kind of time.

 

iv.

"We should cut his head off."

Frankly Morgana could stand to see other bits of Merlin cut off too, but his head will do to start with.

"I don't agree," says Morgause. "The druids speak of Emrys, we could lose them if we execute him. And if he could be brought over to our side--"

"He can't. He's loyal to Arthur, _delusionally_ loyal."

"I'll hear no more about this, little sister."

Morgana is called the Cruel Healer, Lady Death, the Queen of Air and Darkness. 

This, apparently, makes little difference to Morgause.

 

v.

Merlin escapes and Morgana is hardly surprised, he arrives just in time to snatch Arthur from the fall of the citadel and she's _bored._

"The crown will never truly be yours as long as Arthur lives," Morgause tells her.

What her sister doesn't understand is that it doesn't matter. 

Death is Morgana's gift to give, but it wouldn't matter even if it weren't. Death is coming for them all anyway. Morgana has seen Arthur's death and Merlin's grief. She knows this isn't some game of thrones, it's bigger than that, and Morgana has already won, she'd won even before they started playing.


End file.
